WeiB Hieligenschien White Halo
by Shadowsage Hopesong
Summary: A twist on WeiB- There is another assassin group- but are they really enemies, or is Kritiker up to something? Non-yaoi, some coarse language. Hiatus until it gets a new review
1. BasicStats on Cast Reccomended for Later

Unit: Wei? Heiligenschein  
(the Wei? girls)  
Name: Aihoshiryu Tamashii  
Pseudonym: Lillith  
Codename: Seraphim  
Hair: Mahogany  
Eyes: Grey  
Height: 5'7"  
Weapon: Katana  
Quote: I am an angel from the underworld, come to escort you through  
Death's door.  
Name: Nadashiko Itome  
Pseudonym: Michaele  
Codename: Archangel  
Hair: Blonde  
Eyes: Navy  
Height: 5'8"  
Weapon: Garrote  
Quote: This is the justice the law cannot provide.  
Name: Nigihyami Chihiro  
Pseudonym: Kohaku  
Codename: Raith  
Hair: Raven  
Eyes: Jade  
Height: 5'2"  
Weapon: Bugnuks  
Quote: Turn, (target's name), and look upon thy angel of death.  
Name: Sakatori Yumi  
Pseudonym: Kieara  
Codename: Cherubim  
Hair: Scarlet  
Eyes: Coffee  
Height: 5'0"  
Weapon: Crossbow  
Quote: See you in the Abyss  
Unit Name Translation: White Halo  
Cover: Hoshihoshi, coffee shop  
Unit nickname: Flügel  
Leader: Seraphim  
Kritiker Agent: Persian  
  
Unit: Wei? KreuZ  
(the Wei? boys)  
Name: Fujimiya Aya  
Codename: Abyssinian  
Image Flower: Rose  
Hair: Wine-red  
Eyes: Amythyst  
Weapon: Katana  
Quote: Neither Death nor the Devil, just a common assassin.  
Name: Kudoh Youji  
Codename: Balinese  
Image Flower: Cattelya  
Hair: Blonde  
Eyes: jade green  
Weapon: Garrote  
Quote: An enemy of women is an enemy of mine  
Name: Hidaka Ken  
Codename: Siberian  
Image Flower: Gentian  
Hair: Brown  
Eyes: Brown  
Weapon: Bugnuks  
Quote: It's too late to confess now  
Name: Tsukiono Omi  
Codename: Bombay  
Image Flower: Freesia  
Hair: Blonde  
Eyes: Sky Blue  
Weapon: Crossbow  
Quote: Never forgive the bad ones  
Unit name translation: White Cross  
Cover: Koneko no Sumu Ie, flower shop  
Unit Nickname: Wei?  
Leader: Abyssinian  
Kritiker Agent(s): Manx/Birman  
  
Unit: Schwarz  
Name: Crawford Bradley  
Codename: Oracle  
Nickname: Brad  
Power: Precognition  
Quote:  
Name: Schuldich "I am guilty"  
Codename: Mastermind  
Nickname: Schul  
Power: Telepathy  
Quote: People's minds taste like honey  
Name: Farfarello Jei  
Codename: Berzerker  
Nickname: Farfie  
Power: Immune to pain  
Quote:  
Name: Naoe Nagi  
Codename: Prodigy  
Nickname: Nagi  
Power: Telekinesis  
Quote:  
Unit Name Translation: Black  
Leader: Oracle  
Kiritker Agent: Sphinx  
Unit: Kritiker  
Name: Himura Gabirel  
Codename: Persian  
Gender: Male  
Assignment: Wei? Heiligenschein  
Name: Rivers Cassandra  
Codename: Sphinx  
Gender: Female  
Assignment: Schwarz  
Name: Kitada Hanae  
Codename: Manx  
Gender: Female  
Assignment: Wei? KreuZ  
Name: Takaoka Kyoko  
Codename: Birman  
Gender: Female  
Assignment: Wei? KreuZ  
Name: Yamaguchi Momoe  
Codename: Ragdoll  
Gender: Female  
Assignment: Koneko no Sumu Ie  
Name: Ikedaya Kamajii  
Codename:  
Gender: Male  
Assignment: Hoshihoshi  
Codename: Lynx  
Gender: Female  
Assignment: Hacker  
Codename: Cheetah  
Gender: Female  
Assignment: Internal Affairs Evaluations (IAE)  
Codename: Leopard  
Gender: Male  
Assignment: Guardian  
Codename: Panther  
Gender: Male  
Assignment: Guardian  
Codename: Calico  
Gender: Male  
Assignment: Watcher  
Codename: Polynisian  
Gender: Male  
Assignment: Watcher  
Codename: Siamese  
Gender: Female  
Assignment: Watcher 


	2. Disclaimer and Proligue: A Coffee Shop

Ok, here it is: my disclaimer and my author's notes in general on this fic- as well as a bit of a prologue.  
  
First:  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Wei? or any characters therein. I also cannot say I can keep the boys in character.  
  
Please don't flame me too badly, especially if the boys fall ooc, just give me suggestions to keep then in character in the future. I have done quite a bit of mucking about with the plot, and I have set it post-mission 24, but lacking any part of gluhen. This is a fanfic, hence, it does not have to match the series. I won't mind constructive criticism.. And really, reviews are what keep ff.net authors going, sometimes. I'll start with my original characters, the team that I've invented by pulling bits and pieces together to make something new. I may or may not change what they're called; I think I just need a shorter name for their team. Anyway, here we go: Wei? Heiligenschein- White Halo  
  
Prologue A Coffee Shop  
  
"Irraishimaise, how may I help you, sir?"  
  
The tall brunette smiled, and shook his head.  
  
"I'll decide in a minute, I've never been here before."  
  
He looked around, and smiled a hair at the cups from a local teahouse carryout littering every space behind the counter. A dingle, and a lean brunette woman walked in behind him, cold disapproval evident in the few words she spoke.  
  
"What happened to the rule about throwing away the cups when you're done with them, Yumi-chan?"  
  
The redhead sighed in dramatic exasperation.  
  
"But Tama-kun-"  
  
"Oh, you know the rules. It's not like she's not left one or two out herself, you know."  
  
A blonde had waltzed out from the back, the phrase 'playgirl' written all over her, up to and including the point that she was devastatingly attractive. A black-haired girl joined the other two with their black aprons on.  
  
"Give it a rest, Itome-san, we have customers!"  
  
The blonde whirled to whine at the raven one.  
  
"But Chi-hi-roooo.."  
  
"Urusai! You three will give us a bad reputation."  
  
The brunette had quietly slipped behind the counter, slipping into her own apron. Their currently sole customer grinned to himself as he listened to them all. Oh yes, arguably one of the two best assassin groups Kritiker has ever seen.. He grinned at the thought, as the calm brunette shooed the blonde and the redhead back somewhere. In short order, the raven one had to go to a back room. The brunette woman spoke quietly, though she was not the one who usually said much at all.  
  
"Why are you here, Pe-"  
  
"Gabriel. I'm not on business, so call me Gabriel. Besides, who would have imagined you four running a coffee shop when you all drink tea?"  
  
He heard her cleaning some of the mugs that were a part of the store's property, as easily as he felt her eyes on his back.  
  
"Oh, calm down Seraphim, I came to warn you."  
  
She walked over and turned the shop's sign to closed as she held the door for him.  
  
"I already know."  
  
He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"How so?"  
  
She gave him a long look before answering. He was making her talk a lot more than she was used to doing, and he knew it. Then again, she had changed subtly as time went by, he only saw it begin a month or so ago, which meant it had started well before that. Her soft reply chilled him to the core.  
  
"What surprises me is that it took Kritiker this long to realize it. Or are you warning me so I will go back to who I once was? He is dead, Gabriel. He is dead, and along with him died Seji. It was not you who is to blame for it. Just realize that if Kritiker wishes to harm any of them, any of them at all, then the next black envelope will be in warning to you to get out of my way."  
  
He nodded, knowing the promise for what it was.  
  
"The rest of Kritiker does not know yet, I've been covering your and their tracks. Don't let it get to you, if the discrepancies I have been seeing start to interfere with the success of your missions, the Flügel will-"  
  
"I know. Now, unless you are here on business, please leave."  
  
He nodded, and left. 


	3. Chapter One: A Botch Not So Bad

Chapter One: A Botch Not So Bad  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
We are all assassins. off on another mission, no matter how tired we get in our souls. Funny, how with as bloodstained as out hands are, we manage to cling to our sanity. Hell, not a one of us is really that stable, though they do not know it, if any one of them died. I would probably go off the deep end. I get close to that any time we get a botched mission, anyway. Gods, the last time Itome almost got herself sliced in half. I didn't get a wink of sleep that night, or the following one, while we were waiting on news of her condition. Gods, it is the same for any of them. I've lost my blood family, but I am not alone. *They* are my family. Even if they never knew of the one I once had, they have become far closer than I have allowed anyone to be, simply by being who they are. They understand the hell the life of an assassin is. I lean on them, though they never know I do.  
  
Bad enough that Tamashii always wears that dammed mask of indifference all the time. she hides it, but she truly cares about us- don't worry, Tama- kun, it is your secret, I won't tell. Gods, our leader who tries to be so brave. You just need to let someone inside that castle of ice you hold so close. I think we have gotten under your skin, after all, it was you who saved all of our lives last time. Ice, that describes you. But I think that of you weren't always there when I got back from one of my one-night- stands, I would have no scowl of reprimand to look foreword to, no disapproving glare as you help me to my room, or as you make one of those godawful prairie oysters for a hangover. Every one of them are my personal saviors, though they may not really know it.  
  
Ah, kiddo, you hide it all under an innocent smile. A pity you're the redhead, you don't have the temperament for it. You wear your heart on your sleeve, but you bottle up all the guilt and sadness. Just like all of us. Innocence is how you deal with it. I almost envy you, at least you don't have nightly nightmares. I know for a fact that sometimes, certain of us wake up screaming, even now, years after. Sometimes, I have a hard time remembering why I joined the Weiß. but then I see each of you, and the fact that all of you are still alive gives me hope. The Flügel will always stand together, or we will go our separate ways alone.  
  
We all have to rely on each other, like a team. You seem to understand that best, Chihiro. even if it is me who usually works like the glue. Did you know that we're getting through to Tama-kun? She's opening up to us a bit. So long as our team stays together, we can survive. I don't think anyone come new to us would last long, she would always be The Replacement for whoever it was who. but none of us will die. Not while the others live. If we DO wind up dissolving the Flügel we won't ever work in a team again, we'd have to be single agents. I don't think we'll ever have to part.  
  
"Are you ready, Michaele, Kohaku, Kieara?"  
  
Three nods. Lillith, the leader of the Weiß Heiligenschein slipped quietly through the hole in the fence, the four assassins splitting up right from the start.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
"Awww.. Shit, Lillith, we have three minutes to get out of here, Kieara set the explosives."  
  
Lillith nodded, her expression grim. Three minutes to get down twenty floors of stairs and out the building. Not enough time.  
  
"Take the fire escape, Michaele, I'll see how quickly I can get down these stairs."  
  
She didn't want to admit that she wouldn't get very far, not with a bullet wound in both her side and thigh. She just wanted the others to be safe. She felt an arm wrap around her waist when she limped for the stair.  
  
"Baka. I'm not leaving you behind. Gods, what is this."  
  
Michaele glanced at her glove when she felt dampness from beneath the other's trenchcoat.  
  
"Not good.. NOT good."  
  
"Lillith, Michaele, what's wrong? Hurry up, you only have two and a half minutes to get out or you're toast!"  
  
"Well, there's a bit of a problem. Lillith's injured."  
  
"NANI? KUSO!"  
  
"I can't reset the bomb in time! Get out of there NOW!"  
  
Michaele felt shoved from behind, and had to jump down the flight of stairs to keep her balance.  
  
"Get going, Michaele."  
  
Growling about stupid bakas, Michaele broke the window, and threaded her wires around the nearest drain pipe, looking back at Lillith one last time. She had taken a seat on the top of the stairs, leaning her head back, her features bathed in moonlight, accenting the fairness of her skin, the delicate whisp of her hair.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Kieara whirled at a soft voice behind her.  
  
"What went wrong?"  
  
"Prodigy! What-"  
  
Kohaku cut her off abruptly.  
  
"Seraphim's stuck somewhere up on the 20th floor- you can see Archangel coming down alone now. There's a bomb set to level the building, and it's gonna go off in about thirty seconds."  
  
The fifteen-year-old brunette in a navy suit nodded, and looked up at the building, his eyes glowing faintly red all of a sudden.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
And to think, they'll all go their separate ways, once I'm dead. They'll be better off in a less dangerous profession, anyway. Kritiker would love to wash their hands of us, so they may well give them the coffee shop.  
  
Lillith sighed as she looked out the window, before feeling herself lifted up and hurtled out of it. seconds later, the explosion destroyed the building. She slowly lowered to her feet, looking startled, before the sight of a familiar brown-haired, blue-eyed 'kid' told her how she had somehow survived. Limping ever so slightly, paler than usual, she made her way over to the others. Michaele shook her head as she stepped over to Lillith's side, putting one of Lillith's arms over her shoulder for support. She got a glare for it, but for once, the leader of the Flügel didn't object.  
  
"Prodigy."  
  
He looked at the mahogany-haired Seraphim.  
  
"Arigatou."  
  
He shrugged.  
  
"I got sent in case something went wrong. Oracle thought something would, so it looks like I was of some help."  
  
"Say hello to Schul for us."  
  
He grinned at Cherubim, and nodded.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
"Tamashii, you should take it easy today, we can mind the shop without you- "  
  
"Iie, I need to be on my feet. I'll be fine."  
  
The other three women looked at each other. Well, she had a point. Tamashii had the uncanny ability to simply walk off any physical injury. Even broken bones. 


	4. Chapter Two: Mission Accepted and A Seco...

Chapter Two: Meet The Gang- A Second Weiß?  
  
"Maa maa, Itome-san!"  
  
"B-b-but, that's at midnight! I have school tomorrow!"  
  
"You're all coming tonight! It only happens once every fifty years, and by then-"  
  
"I'll come."  
  
The youngest of the group blinked, as the generally quiet Tamashii raised a delicate mahogany eyebrow.  
  
"I did promise."  
  
With grins, the other two acquiesced and the foursome got ready for a late- night stargazing excursion- courtesy one of their rather overzealous members who insisted they do some things every now and then that 'normal' people would.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Men of Weiß, your target this time is a woman who goes by the name Seraphim. She is an operative of Kritiker who now poses a severe threat to the entire organization. She has threatened to reveal Kritiker to foreign powers, and in doing so, destroy the chance of keeping Kritiker in existence. She runs a coffee shop called the Hoshihoshi by day, her real name is classified beyond Kritiker's skills to find."  
  
While the simulation of Persia played on the screen, a picture of a startlingly beautiful brunette looked evenly, if not coldly, out at whoever had taken the picture. It reminded the Weiß of their own Kritiker mug shots. Youji whistled appreciatively.  
  
"A pretty one. Why is she so important?"  
  
Persia continued.  
  
"It is vital that Seraphim is taken out. The target will be at the Hoshikikiyo Park at midnight tonight. Deny this Evil Beast her tomorrows!"  
  
The screen went dark as Birman handed out the thin file-folders to each member of Weiß KreuZ.  
  
"Why, exactly, is this mission so important to us?" Looking at Birman, Youji continued, "Is Kritiker going to fill us in?"  
  
Birman shook her head.  
  
"All I know is that the target will be a bigger threat to both Kritiker and Weiß KreuZ that Eszette was."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Aya-kun, we have a problem."  
  
Omi's voice sounded clearly in the headpieces of the other three.  
  
"What's the problem, Omi?" Youji inquired.  
  
"The target's. not alone. There are three others with her.  
  
Frowns marked the Weiß men's faces as they slowly closed in, seeing for themselves.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"K i r e i . . ."  
  
"Itome-kun, it's beautiful!"  
  
"Arigatou. See why I wanted all of you to come?"  
  
The one who had not spoken yet grinned quietly, and Itome looked at her.  
  
"Well? Do you agree with Chihiro and Yumi? Do you like it too?"  
  
A silent nod, then, as she was going to have to verbally reply, she smiled quietly.  
  
"Aa."  
  
The three others grinned. The distinctive, ever monosyllabic Aihoshiryu answer. Itome chuckled at her generally stoic friend's reply.  
  
They all heard a sharp intake of breath.  
  
A soft whisper set them all in motion.  
  
"We're not alone."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
The Weiß men sprang from cover to see the group of four women sprinting away, one of them slipping on a trench coat hastily.  
  
Omi took aim just as they tripped over Youji's wire, all turning the fall into a tumble. Seconds later, the members of Weiß had surrounded the women- who stood back-to-back in a tight circle. The target spoke softly.  
  
"Michaele."  
  
The blonde glanced behind her at the target, who tapped her wrist. The Weiß men's eyes narrowed when 'Michaele' grinned.  
  
"Always, Lillith, always."  
  
A nod, and the target spoke again.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
The one facing her, Aya, replied softly.  
  
"Neither Death nor the Devil, just a common assassin. Weiß."  
  
Instantly, the four women tensed as the target's eyes narrowed, and flicked from one member of the team to another, looking at the three she could see.  
  
"Which one of us is your target?"  
  
Silence for a minute. She nodded, almost to herself.  
  
"I see. Will you let them go if I surrender?"  
  
Youji sighed and pushed up his sunglasses.  
  
"Much as I would like to fulfill a pretty lady's request, we can't do that."  
  
The target nodded.  
  
"I was afraid of as much. You see, we are also called Weiß."  
  
Omi's eyes grew large.  
  
"Th-that's. impossible."  
  
The three who were not the target all looked at their target- turning their heads only, still attempting to be ready for the Weiß men's possible moves.  
  
Seraphim was smiling dryly.  
  
"So it seems they finally decided I was too much of a risk to the team and it was time to take me out of the equation, ne? A pity they underestimated me and my team."  
  
Aya slowly drew his katana as the other three returned full attention to the men facing them.  
  
"It's a pity you underestimate us."  
  
"No, I do not underestimate you. We are equals. Kritiker just expected me to be alone."  
  
A pause as a cloud drifted across the clear sky to hide the moon ever so briefly.  
  
"A pity *we're* mostly unarmed." 


	5. Chapter Three: Manx’s Mistake Flügel vs ...

Chapter Three: Manx's Mistake- Flügel vs. Weiß  
  
"MANX WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!?"  
  
"Eliminating a possible threat, Persian."  
  
"BUT SHE'S NEVER ALONE IF I KNOW WHERE SHE IS! SHE PROMISED ARCHANGEL SHE'D GO WITH THEM!"  
  
Manx's eyes widened.  
  
"You mean they're *all* going to be there?"  
  
Looking suddenly TOO calm after literally shouting at the top of his lungs at Manx, Persian remarked QUITE conversationally, as if it did not matter to him at all, "If the best assassin Weiß has ever seen dies tonight, it is going to be rather firmly your fault, Manx."  
  
She sputtered, looking at a clock.  
  
"It's midnight right now; I can't get in touch with them!"  
  
Persian tapped his watch meaningfully. Manx had the intelligence to recognize the warning for what it was.  
  
"There's a reason *I'm* in charge of the branch of Kritiker responsible for the particular agent you are trying to take out."  
  
****************************************************  
  
Youji was pinned to the ground by his garrote-wielding opponent, her on top of him, wires tight between them.  
  
*you know, I'd be enjoying this if she weren't trying to kill me.Speaking of which.*  
  
"Why *are* you trying to kill me?"  
  
She looked at him, meeting his jade gaze.  
  
*a pity he's such a bishounen.**  
  
"Because you're after Seraphim."  
  
She pressed down harder- with more than her hands. Youji's eyes softened.  
  
"It's a pity that I finally get a girl on top of me like this, and of the situation was diff-"  
  
"Balinese," She interrupted.  
  
In his shock, Youji let up some pressure on his wires, as she did the same.  
  
"Now that I think about it. You're Balinese from Weiß Kreuz, aren't you?"  
  
He blinked, startled.  
  
"We've heard of you. You're the ones who took down Takatori Reiji, weren't you?"  
  
****************************************************  
  
Omi ducked behind a tree. Two darts were now imbedded where his head once was.  
  
"How can you be Weiß? We've never *seen* you before! We're Weiß!"  
  
"Because *we're* Weiß *Heiligenschein *. Listen, Bombay, since you HAVE to be Bombay, nobody else we've ever heard of uses darts *other* than Bombay, Truce! Can you just tell me why you're after Seraphim?"  
  
Omi blinked.  
  
"It's our mission."  
  
****************************************************  
  
Ken had the black-haired girl pinned, though she was holding him at bay- with a stick, of all things- while they conversed in rapid fashion.  
  
"Who the hell are you? Weiß, yes, but Weiß *what*?"  
  
"Knight Hunters. Weiß Kreuz!"  
  
(In continually angrier tones)  
  
"Well, we may well kill each other. Stupid Kritiker! They'll lose BOTH Weiß just to kill Seraphim!"  
  
Ken froze in shock.  
  
"Both Weiß?!? You know about Kritiker?" He looked stunned.  
  
"Of course you idiot. We're assassins, too."  
  
****************************************************  
  
Aya struggled with the grip of his katana, an opposing pair of gloved hands fighting to control the lethal blade. Her storm-grey eyes were focused on his amethyst ones, both gazes equally cold. Their conversation was little, though their words alternated from one to the other.  
  
"So I am your target."  
  
"Aa."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"You're Seraphim."  
  
"Aa."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"You're good with a katana."  
  
"Aa."  
  
"So am I."  
  
"Hn."  
  
They struggled for a minute more. He spoke first this time.  
  
"How do you know about Kritiker?"  
  
"Hn." She snorted in a nonanswer.  
  
"Why are you going to reveal Kritiker and Weiß to the public?"  
  
She shoved him back a few paces, her expression a combination of anger and unpleasant surprise. She had completely forgotten about the struggle for the katana.  
  
"*THAT'S* what they're saying?!?!?!?!"  
  
Her exclamation was a shout.  
  
"Aa."  
  
Aya took her moment's startlement to attack her.  
  
"Shi-NE!"  
  
"KUSO!"  
  
She danced back, narrowly missing his attacking blade, uttering a curse of her own.  
  
****************************************************  
  
"How do you know that we were the ones to take down Reiji?"  
  
"Easy. Persian told us when our mission was cancelled. It gave us a night off for once."  
  
Youji blinked, startled.  
  
"Mission?"  
  
****************************************************  
  
"Mission?! *CURSE* Persian for not telling us! Without Seraphim, we're toast! We *need* each one of us."  
  
Omi peeked around the tree to see a redhead with two darts in hand looking his way, in a rather unhappy manner.  
  
"Persian?"  
  
She shook her head at his question.  
  
"Never mind that for now, help me stop them before one of either Weiß get killed."  
  
****************************************************  
  
Ken's fist went slack, retracting his bugnuks.  
  
"You're assassins working for Kritiker too? How is that possible?"  
  
He stood up only to be shoved flat as she got up from beneath him. Offering her hand in apology, she replied.  
  
"Call me Archangel. Archangel of Weiß Heiligenschein."  
  
He took her hand, startled almost to speechlessness.  
  
"Siberian. Weiß Kreuz, Knight Hunters."  
  
****************************************************  
  
Manx cursed at the blank screen before her. Persian had left too quickly. She raced to the garage, praying to get to her car quickly.  
  
****************************************************  
  
A gunshot sent Aya's katana flying, as well as causing Seraphim to stagger. After a minute, she fell noiselessly to her knees, hands pressed to her side briefly.  
  
Into Aya's earpiece, three voices chorused simultaneously,  
  
"Aya-san, we have a problem." 


End file.
